Les Questions de Brian
by Liza45
Summary: Une petite histoire suite à un concours d'écriture sur FaceBook. Les personnages de la série DQMW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriété de CBS.


**Les Questions de Brian et autres faits divers...**

Après la cérémonie dans l'église et les festivités dans le pré du mariage, toute la ville de Colorado Springs était venu à la gare pour dire _au revoir _aux nouveaux mariés. La surprise de Michaela et Sully fut énorme quand ils sont montés dans le wagon, pour y trouver leur beau lit, secrètement mis là par Brian et John, le conducteur du train, après avoir dépouillé le wagon du train de ses bancs. Michaela rougit, car bien sûr, il était très clair à tout le monde ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu de temps et ses nerfs, déjà en compote, se crispaient à travers son corps. Heureusement, elle réussit à contrôler quelque peu son anxiété, car elle ne voulait pas que Sully le remarque, car si elle ne se trompait pas, lui aussi était assez nerveux. Bizarre, pensa-t-elle, car il avait été marié depuis quelques années avec Abagail, donc l'intimité avec une femme n'était rien de nouveau pour lui. C'est étrange que la perspective de la nuit de noces avec elle puisse autant le déranger...

À peine le train avec les mariés était-il parti, que Brian s'est tourné vers sa grand-mère. "Grand-mère, tu crois qu'ils apprécient de pouvoir faire le voyage à Denver dans leur beau lit ?" "Brian, je suis sûre qu'ils sont très contents de pourvoir voyager d'une façon si confortable !" "Eh bien, ils sont mariés maintenant, alors ils font d'autres choses aussi, n'est-ce pas, grand-mère ?"

Elizabeth Quinn n'aimait pas le fait que son petit-fils lui ait posé des questions aussi gênantes, et elle se demandait comment faire pour changer le cours de la conversation sans que Brian ne se sente pris pour un bébé. D'autre part, elle comprit que l'enfant avait des questions sur ce sujet délicat et qu'en tant que grand-mère, elle avait la responsabilité d'y répondre. Avec un profond soupir, elle dit : "C'est vrai, Brian, quand les gens se marient, ils dorment dans le même lit et à un moment donné, il y aura un bébé". Brian reconnaissait la véracité des mots de sa grand-mère. Il avait vu assez d'animaux s'accoupler pour savoir que, pour les humains, cela se passait à peu près de la même façon, mais il trouvait quand-même que c'était une idée assez gênante de s'imaginer que Sully et sa mère allaient faire la même chose ensemble dans leur magnifique lit dans le wagon du train...

Pendant ce temps, dans leur wagon de train, Michaela et Sully étaient occupés à s'embrasser de la façon la plus ardente. Quand Michaela remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas encore nuit, Sully s'était levé pour fermer les jalousies du chariot un par un, et la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit. Michaela était encore très nerveuse, mais elle aussi avait obscurci la pièce en fermant la jalousie et en tirant Sully vers elle avec un baiser ardent. Finalement, pensa Sully, il put enfin faire sienne cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il débordait d'excitation, tout comme pour elle, ses nerfs étaient également presque en compote, car bien qu'il ait été marié à Abagail pendant quelques années, cette nuit de noces-ci avec Michaela était aussi la première fois pour lui. Il voulait à tout prix éviter d'en faire une débâcle, comme cela avait été le cas avec Abagail. A cette époque il était jeune et impétueux, il ne savait pas exactement comment gérer une telle première fois, bref, cela n'avait pas été un succès. Abagail n'avait jamais apprécié leur intimité commune. Avec Michaela, les choses devaient être différentes, il avait pris un engagement sacré...

Elizabeth Quinn avait rassemblé tous les enfants et petits-enfants et ils étaient tous allés à la clinique de Michaela où Elizabeth passait la nuit avec ses filles Rebecca et Marjorie. Les enfants Cooper sont rentrés chez eux où Matthew devait rester avec eux. Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, Matthew, Colleen et Brian se sont rendus chez Robert E pour aller chercher leur chariot et les chevaux. Il y avait encore une foule impressionnante à Colorado Springs, tout le monde parlait encore du mariage féerique auquel ils avaient assisté ce jour-là et ils ont convenu qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une fête aussi importante à Colorado Springs. Même si Michaela et Sully n'étaient pas la combinaison la plus évidente, tous les habitants de la ville ont été témoins d'un amour comme peu d'autres ont eu le privilège de vivre.

Une fois à la maison, Matthew a remarqué que son frère cadet Brian avait été très calme sur le chemin du retour. Normalement, Brian parlait à tout le monde, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Après avoir pris soin des chevaux et conduit le chariot dans la grange, les enfants se sont assis ensemble dans le salon de la maison, où ils allaient vivre encore deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que Michaela et Sully reviennent de leur lune de miel.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il faim ?" demanda Colleen, leur sœur, qui était une excellente cuisinière.

"Pas vraiment, répondit Matthew, "nous avons déjà tellement mangé à la réception, que je n'ai plus vraiment faim maintenant. On pourrait prendre une tasse de thé avec quelques biscuits et un gros petit-déjeuner demain matin chez Grace, en ville." Brian hocha la tête, il n'avait pas très faim non plus.

Devant le silence de son frère, Matthew devint de plus en plus curieux de savoir exactement ce qui le tracassait.

"Brian ? Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? Nous ne sommes pas habitués à cela de ta part," dit-il.

À sa grande surprise, Brian rougit violemment. "Euh, je réfléchis," répondit Brian.

"A quoi penses-tu ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Si tu as des questions, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me voir. J'essaierai de te répondre en toute honnêteté."

Brian regarda son grand frère. "Oui, mais ce sont des questions étranges, Matthew, peut-être que tu te fâcheras quand je te poserai une question." "Essaie, je ne me fâcherai pas, je te le promets." "Eh bien, hum, c'est à propos de maman et Sully." Brian rougit de nouveau, mais ne dit rien de plus. Matthew avait une idée de la direction que prendrait la conversation et il se préparait à devoir répondre à des questions très embarrassantes.

"Maman et Sully, quel genre de questions as-tu à leur sujet ?"

Brian hésita. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

"Eh bien, ils sont dans le train maintenant, dans leur beau lit, et je sais ce qu'ils y font, mais Matthew, j'ai vu les animaux quand ils s'accouplent, et je pense que c'est pas très tendre. Est-ce que Sully blesse ma maman quand il lui fait ça ?"

Matthew gloussa. Son intuition s'est avérée juste. Brian craignait que Sully ne fasse du mal à sa femme alors qu'il s'acquittait de ses obligations matrimoniales.

Pendant ce temps, l'atmosphère dans le train s'échauffait aussi. Sully avait aidé Michaela à se déshabiller et Michaela, à son tour, avait aidé Sully à enlever la belle tunique Cheyenne. Avec plaisir, ils s'étaient regardés et, bien que Michaela fût encore consumée par la gêne, elle était quand-même heureuse de ne faire qu'un avec Sully. Après trois longues années, le moment était enfin arrivé, pensa-t-elle. Dans une étreinte serrée, elle sentait non seulement qu'elle-même, mais aussi que Sully tremblait.

"Sully ?" elle le regarda avec une question dans les yeux. "Hmm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi tu trembles, je croyais que j'étais la seule à être nerveuse à propos de ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" Il rougit, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent, "Je suis aussi nerveux que toi, c'est notre première fois ensemble, je veux que tu ailles bien, que tu n'aies pas trop mal, que tu aimes notre première fois aussi", chuchota-t-il, sa voix rauque avec une excitation refoulée. Michaela gloussa, "Et je pensais qu'avec toute ton expérience, tu ne serais pas du anxieux !" Sully se mit à rire aussi. "Premièrement, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été avec une femme et deuxièmement, je t'aime tellement que ça me donne le vertige. Et avec ces mots, il prit ses lèvres dans les siennes pour un long et langoureux baiser.

Matthew réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait en parler à Brian. Brian avait maintenant dix ans, pensa Matthew. Que savait-il quand il avait dix ans ? Comme Brian, il avait vu beaucoup d'animaux en train de s'accoupler et il avait déterminé pour lui-même que, comme les mâles, il avait un organe qui pouvait servir à cette fin. Brian le savait aussi, mais maintenant il devait rassurer Brian, que l'union de Michaela et Sully ne serait pas aussi fougueux que ce que Brian aurait pu voir dans le monde animal.

"Tu sais, Brian," commença-t-il, "Sully a déjà été marié, alors il sait exactement comment s'y prendre pour s'assurer que sa femme ne sera pas blessée la première fois qu'ils seront ensemble. Mais la première fois est toujours un peu douloureuse pour une femme. Il y a une membrane à l'intérieur de la femme qu'il faut d'abord rompre. Ça peut faire mal, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est seulement pendant un court instant et après ça, ça ne fait plus mal si tout va bien." Brian hocha la tête. Tout cela semblait très plausible. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sully entourerait sa mère avec tous les soins possibles. Il savait que Sully aimait beaucoup sa mère, donc ça ne dépendrait pas de ça. "Merci, Matthew, d'avoir été si franc avec moi."

Entre-temps, Michaela et Sully étaient arrivés sur le point crucial, c'est à dire l'union de leurs deux corps. Pendant une étreinte très rapprochée, au cours de laquelle Sully, avec beaucoup de prudence et de tendresse, avait brisé la virginité de Michaela. Michaela ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, ça faisait mal pendant un bref instant, mais après quelques secondes c'était déjà du passé. Après avoir atteint son apogée, Sully, à moitié essoufflé, s'était effondré en haletant, tandis que Michaela se demandait de quoi en somme elle avait eu si peur. Ce n'était certainement pas une expérience désagréable, cette rencontre intime de leurs corps, mais dire que c'était fantastique, non, elle n'en était vraiment pas là encore. Avec un profond soupir, elle se résigna à faire son devoir conjugal à l'avenir. "Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda Sully au bout d'un moment. "Pas trop," répondit Michaela, "ça a fait mal pendant quelques secondes seulement et ensuite c'était assez agréable." Sully s'inquiétait, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait là ? _Assez agréable ?_ Soupçonnant que sa femme n'était pas vraiment séduite par toute cette histoire d'accouplement, il demandait : "Est-ce que ça va, tu vas bien ? Comment tu as trouvé notre première fois ?" "C'est spécial," dit-elle. "Spécial ?" En entendant ça, le cœur de Sully se serra. "Oui, spécial," répondit Michaela, "ce n'est pas désagréable, mais je m'attendais à un peu plus," a-t-elle ajouté, rougissant fortement. Sully s'en voulait énormément. Donc cette deuxième fois aussi, il avait fait un gâchis. Dire qu'Abagail avait détesté l'intimité était peut-être quelque peu exagéré, mais ce n'était pas loin de la réalité et maintenant, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec sa deuxième femme, qui ne pouvait pas l'appeler autre que _assez agréable_ et _spécial_. Avec un profond soupir de désespoir, il essaya de remédier la situation. "Tu verras, bientôt, les choses s'amélioreront. On doit juste s'habituer l'un à l'autre, découvrir ce que l'autre aime, et ensuite tu verras que ça te donnera beaucoup de plaisir aussi." "Je l'espère," dit Michaela sèchement, sans vraiment être convaincue par les mots de son nouveau mari. En principe, ceci confirmait ce qu'elle avait appris au fil des années par les différents entretiens avec ses patients et patientes, que l'amour corporel était très satisfaisant pour l'homme, mais que la femme n'éprouvait certainement pas le même plaisir...

Brian avait décidé d'aller se coucher. Colleen, voyant Matthew assis seul dans la pièce, s'approcha et s'assit. "Qu'est-ce que Brian avait ?" demanda-t-elle à son frère. Matthew gloussa. "Il avait peur que Sully fasse du mal au Dr Mike, parce que ce qu'il a vu avec les animaux ne l'a pas tout à fait rassuré pour le sort de Dr Mike. Il pensait que ce serait très sauvage, mais je lui ai assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas parce que Sully aime beaucoup le Dr Mike et serait certainement prudent et très tendre avec elle. Je lui ai aussi parlé de l'hymen, donc ça au moins, il le sait aussi maintenant." Colleen sourit : "Merci Matthew, une telle conversation entre frères est toujours utile." "As-tu des questions, Colleen ?" demanda Matthew. "Moi ? Non, j'ai parlé au Dr Mike de ces choses et elle m'a donné des réponses très claires à tout ce que je voulais savoir. "Nous n'aurions pas pu souhaiter de meilleurs parents que le Dr Mike et Sully, n'est-ce pas ?" "Parfaitement, mon cher frère, tu as tout à fait raison !"

À leur arrivée à Denver, Michaela et Sully se sont rendues de la gare à l'hôtel de luxe où ils allaient profiter d'une lune de miel sans être dérangés pendant deux semaines. L'hôtel était splendide, Sully regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, il n'avait jamais vu de si près le luxe exposé ici. Pour Michaela, c'était un peu moins impressionnant, elle avait grandie à Boston et avait été à plusieurs reprises dans ce genre d'établissements. Après un dîner succulent au restaurant de l'hôtel, ils avaient décidé de faire une petite promenade. Le temps était agréable, et près de l'hôtel se trouvait un beau parc. Sully, qui aimait bien être à l'extérieur dans la nature, admirait les nombreux arbres et parcelles de fleurs, il adorait avoir Michaela à ses côtés, sa femme, y avait-il jamais eu quelque chose de plus beau ? De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards des autres visiteurs, pour s'étreindre et s'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment, Sully n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il désirait de plus en plus retrouver l'isolement de leur suite à l'hôtel, avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait montrer une fois de plus à Michaela combien il l'aimait. "Ne devrions-nous pas retourner à l'hôtel ? Il se fait tard," demanda-t-il à Michaela. "Si tu veux bien," répondit-elle, soupçonnant qu'il voulait à nouveau être seul avec elle pour peut-être répéter ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le train. Mais cette fois-ci, elle espérait que ce serait un peu mieux que la première fois, dont elle restait un peu déçue...

Saluant de loin les employés de l'hôtel, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Avec un grand _ouf _de soulagement, Sully se déshabilla de ses habits inconfortables, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir un peu. Michaela, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, s'était assise sur le lit, et commença à ôter ses chaussures et autres vêtements lourds. Sortant de la salle de bains, Sully la regarda, et il se demandait si elle souhaitait autant que lui célébrer leur amour pour une deuxième fois ? Il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie. Peut-être avait-elle encore un peu mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même à cause de la perte de sa virginité ? S'approchant d'elle, tout nu, elle baissait les yeux, en rougissant. Comment pouvait-il se promener comme ça dans la chambre ? Elle aimerait bien le faire elle aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle en serait incapable pour le moment. Peut-être dans un avenir proche elle arriverait à vaincre ses inhibitions, mais pour le moment, elle était plus que gênée...

Sully, remarquant l'embarras de sa femme, devinait que sa nudité la dérangeait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'aida à enlever ses vêtements. Michaela continuait à regarder ses mains, elle savait bien qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés dans le train pour finir complètement nu et faire l'amour pour la première fois, mais maintenant sa réserve et son besoin de sphère privée avaient refait surface et elle ne savait pas trop comment se tenir. Après qu'il l'ait aidé à ôter tous ses vêtements et sous-vêtements, Sully s'assit à côté d'elle. Il entourait ses épaules de son bras et susurrait dans son oreille: "Ne sois pas timide, Michaela, nous sommes mariés maintenant, nous ne devons plus nous cacher l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'il avait raison. "Cette intimité est tellement nouvelle pour moi, Sully," elle disait doucement, "tu dois être très déçu de moi, je te demande d'être patient, j'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à vaincre mes inhibitions, mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas encore." "Ce n'est pas grave, viens au lit, on va se câliner et s'embrasser." En disant ceci, il se glissait sous les couvertures en les ouvrant pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à côté de lui.

Michaela comprenait fort bien que le souhait de Sully serait de non seulement s'embrasser, mais aussi d'aller plus loin, de faire l'amour. "Sully ?" elle balbutia, "est-ce que tu veux... eh..." "...faire l'amour ?" il finissait la question pour elle, souriant discrètement de la timidité si attendrissante de sa femme bien-aimée. "Oui, c'est ça," elle répondit, soulagée de sa compréhension pour sa situation difficile à s'exprimer. "Seulement si tu le veux aussi, Michaela, je ne veux surtout pas te forcer. Tu as peut-être encore un peu mal, à l'intérieur de toi ?" Elle resta silencieuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse, c'était qu'une épouse devait obéir à son mari. Et avoir mal ? Non, elle n'avait pas mal, nulle part, donc elle n'avait pas de raison pour lui refuser ce qu'il désirait. Sully la serrait dans ses bras et lui donna un long et profond baiser. Le contact de leurs deux corps et le baiser, étaient électriques. Michaela se rendait tout de suite compte que non seulement le corps de Sully, mais aussi son propre corps réagissait assez violemment à cette proximité. "Je veux bien faire l'amour, Sully," elle disait d'une voix timide. Sully souriait, il espérait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait aussi éprouver du plaisir en faisant l'amour.

A Colorado Springs, les deux aînés des enfants Cooper s'étaient couchés, en rigolant sur les questions de leur petit frère Brian. A la clinique, Elizabeth et ses deux filles avaient encore bavardé un peu, en se félicitant que tout, la cérémonie et la fête après le mariage, avaient été couronnées de succès. Elles étaient fières que les gens de la ville étaient unanimes que c'était une journée des plus mémorables pour leur petite ville. Hank et Jake, se retrouvant dans le saloon le _Gold Nugget_, ne cessaient de se marrer en devinant ce que le couple Michaela en Sully était bien en train de faire. "Tu crois pas qu'elle est nulle au lit?" Jake demandait tout doucement à Hank, pour ne pas être entendu par les clients présents dans l'établissement. Hank, un connaisseur de femmes par excellence, haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais, elle est facilement inflammable, ce Dr Mike, il se pourrait bien qu'une fois au plumard, elle ait des capacités insoupçonnées," Hank devinait. "En tout cas, ils sont à Denver maintenant, dans leur chambre à l'hôtel et le pauvre Sully a pu mettre fin à son célibat de presque six ans. Tu penses qu'ils se sont déjà amusés dans le train ? Il y avait leur lit, donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas," Jake disait ses pensées à haute voix. Hank rigolait, "Oui, dans le train notre brave Dr Mike a perdu son innocence!" il explosait de rire. "Viens, je t'offre un verre, avant que tu ne te perdes dans tes rêves du Dr Mike et toi au lit," Hank disait à Jake.

Michaela avait de plus en plus chaud, collée contre le corps de son mari, qui était de toute évidence en état d'excitation. Sully faisait attention de la caresser partout où il savait qu'elle éprouverait du plaisir et, le moment venu, leur union fut magique. Michaela avait des émotions si fortes, qu'elle savait de ne jamais encore avoir eues. Cette fois-ci, faire l'amour était en tout cas nettement mieux que la première fois, ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir de la réussite de leur intimité. Une fois repris son haleine, Sully demanda: "Et alors, c'est toujours juste _spécial_, ou est-ce que c'était mieux maintenant fois-ci ?" Michaela rigolait. "C'était magique, Sully, merci, cela m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir, je pense bien qu'avec le temps, j'aurai autant de plaisir que toi. Et toi, ça va, tu es un peu content de moi ?" "Plus que ça, Michaela, je t'adore et je ferai tout mon possible pour que notre mariage soit une réussite totale." Ils étaient tout les deux fatigués et, en sachant que leur avenir ensemble avait commencé, ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin


End file.
